The HIV pandemic now exceeds 40 million persons and its expansion is being met with an increased use of anti-HIV drugs to care for the lives of those affected. Emergence of drug resistance is expected to increase as the use of these drugs for the clinical management of HIV-1 infected persons increases worldwide. Highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) containing a combination of three antiretroviral drugs is currently recommended and has been effective in reducing mortality and morbidity. Four classes of drugs are available that inhibit either virion entry (e.g., T-20), nucleotide extension by viral reverse transcriptase (e.g., 3TC, d4T), reverse transcriptase enzymatic activity (e.g., nevirapine, efavirenz), or the viral protease (e.g., nelfinavir, lopinavir). Drug resistance that is conferred by mutations is frequently selected in viruses from patients failing antiretroviral therapy and is considered a major cause of treatment failure.
Current treatment guidelines recommend baseline drug resistance testing for the selection of optimal drug regimens for patients initiating antiretroviral therapy. Accurate identification of any resistant viruses the person carries will help guide the selection of treatment regimens with fully active drugs. Drug resistance testing is performed through the use of phenotypic or genotypic assays. Phenotypic assays measure drug susceptibilities of patient-derived viruses and provide direct evidence of drug resistance. However, phenotypic assays are culture-based, complex, laborious, and costly. Genotypic assays are frequently used to detect mutations associated with drug resistance by sequence analysis of the viral RNA from plasma. These assays are also complex and are insensitive to the detection of low levels of mutants, such as what might be present early in the emergence of resistance or which might persist at low set points in the absence of treatment. Commonly-used sequencing methods do not reliably detect mutants present at levels below 20-30% of the total viral population within a sample. Described in this application are PCR-based drug resistance detection assays that are able to detect drug-resistant viruses present at frequencies as low as 0.5%-0.04% within the plasma of infected persons. These sensitivities are 40-500-times greater than what has been achieved by conventional sequence testing.
Although drug resistance is frequently seen in patients failing antiretroviral therapy, a substantial prevalence (˜8-25%) of transmitted drug-resistant HIV-1 is found among drug-naïve populations, supporting the need for baseline drug resistant testing. Because drug-resistant mutants are generally less fit than wild type viruses in the absence of drug, many drug-resistance mutations revert back to wildtype over time and become gradually undetectable in plasma. However, the drug-resistant viruses that become undetectable in plasma remain archived in the patients and are re-selected when drugs are used. Therefore, it is important to have sensitive assays that can accurately detect the presence of low frequency drug-resistant mutants. Data from the use of the sensitive real-time PCR assays described in this patent application demonstrate clearly that conventional sequencing of drug-naïve persons underestimates the prevalence of transmitted drug resistance (Johnson et al., 13th HDR Workshop, Tenerife, Spain, 2004). Testing transmitted drug resistant viruses for additional mutations by the sensitive assays identified new mutants that increased the prevalence of resistance within the population by another 2 to 8%. The increases imply that drug resistance mutations are transmitted at frequencies 20-80% higher than previously reported. Therefore, these data demonstrate the poorer sensitivity of sequencing methods for baseline drug resistance testing.
Drug resistance testing is also indicated for patients receiving HAART to manage treatment failures and to help guide the selection of new HAART regimens with active drugs.
Recent data have pointed to the importance of sensitive drug resistance assays for this testing and associate low-frequency drug-resistant viruses that are not detectable by conventional sequencing with poor treatment outcomes (Mellors et al., 11th CROI, 2004; Jourdain et al., JID 2004) (1). These studies reported that persons exposed to a non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitor (NNRTI) who generated resistance mutations detectable only by sensitive assays, and not by conventional sequencing, respond more poorly to subsequent NNRTI-containing regimens. Data from the subtype C HIV-1 assays reported herein show that more than one-third of the drug-resistant viruses that emerge from intrapartum single-dose nevirapine intervention are not identified by conventional population sequencing (Johnson et al., 12th CROI 2005). The detection of the substantial numbers of low-frequency drug-resistant viruses will be important for selecting a regimen with fully active drugs.
In clinical monitoring of treated persons, the greater sensitivity of the present real-time PCR resistance assays over conventional sequencing may allow earlier detection of resistance mutations that emerge during treatment and provide advance notice of possible declines in response to therapy. Early detection will help guide clinicians in modifying drug regimens in an effort to prevent treatment failure and the emergence of high-level drug resistance. Methods with greater sensitivity in detecting low levels of resistant virus, below what is capable by conventional sequence analysis, are important for improving clinical management of patients under HAART. The substantially higher sensitivity, the simplicity, the high throughput capability, and the low cost of the present real-time PCR drug resistance assays are all advantages over conventional sequence analysis.